A: When Darkness Takes You Over
by Sweet Kisses
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it.


****

When Darkness Takes Over You

By: Sweet Kisses

Five years ago eight kids got pulled from their home world to a brand new world called the digital world. Together they learned how to work together and true friendship. Together they have defeated many evil digimons, and saved the DigWorld. When the kids left, they left in pride cause they have claimed harmony and peace for the two worlds. Five years has pasted in the human world, thousands of years had past in the DigiWorld. Evil has once again awakened to take revenge on the unsuspecting digidestins.

It was the first day of school, all the digidestins are older and enjoying their break from saving the world. Tai, Sora, and Matt are in grade 11 and are 16 years old. Izzy and Mimi are in grade 10 and are 15 years old. Joe is 17 and in grade 12. They all go to the same school except for Tk and Kari. They are 13 and in grade 8. The bell rang for hometime, Tai and the others decided to meet up at the nearby pizza place to catch up on old times.

"Oh...I missed you all so much." Mimi said, with a big smile on her face. She finally did what everyone expected, she turned her long brown hair to short pink hair. She is still tall, and looks pretty much the same except clothing.

"It's been quite awhile since we seen each other." Joe said, with a smile. He sure have matured, no more chicken Joe. His blue hair has grown a bit and he is still the tallest. He helps his brother at the Tokyo Hospital. 

"What have everyone been up too?" Sora asked, as she looked at everyone's new look. Sora's hair has grown a little past her shoulders; it's still reddish brown color. She stopped playing soccer cause she had to help her mom with the flowers shop. She doesn't wear her helmet anymore. There was someone's arm wrap around the back of her neck.

"This is the bomb, I was looking forward to seeing you all again." Tai said, as he stood up and shook everyone's hands. Tai's haired was still wild, and big. He is captain of his soccer team; he has gotten really popular with the girls at school. He is now taller and might we say smarter, he has lost some of his immaturity.

"This is much better than any computer club that I have been too." Said Izzy; he still is the same Izzy everyone has remembered. He is taller and got a hair cut, he hasn't really changed in looks and personality. He's still sweet and kind and extremely smart.

"This is cool." Said Matt, the rebel of the group. He seems more different now, he is happier. He isn't as moody as before, maybe cause he has Sora now. He sat beside her with his arms around her neck, showing everyone that she was taken. His blonde hair has grown, it's still is glowing color but just longer. He is a cook at the famous Tokyo restaurant, and in a music band.

"Hey where's Tk and Kari?" Mimi asked.

"There still at school, what do you think Mimi." Joe said looking at her.

"Oh yeah, silly me." Mimi said with a little laugh. "So Sora, how long have you and Matt being going out?" She said looking at the couple.

"For about...a year I think." Sora said.

"That's so sweet, no one ever thought that you two would end up together. We all thought that you would end up with..." Mimi was stopped by a kick by Tai.

Matt gave Tai a look, than he looked back at Sora. She was thinking of what Mimi said. "Did everyone think that, Tai and I would end up together?" Sora thought, than she was confused. 

"Are you okay?" Matt asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just...I was just thinking." She said.

"Do you wan go home?" Matt asked.

"No, it's okay." Sora said.

When the group went their separate ways, Matt and Sora decided to go to the park before they go home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I have to tell you something." Sora said after a long silence.

******

When Tai got home, Kari sitting on the couch with Tk. Tai smiled, he knew that Tk and Kari would somehow find each other, Tk reminded Tai of Matt very much. "I hope I can leave handle Matt's little brother dating my little sister." Tai thought. "Kari, I'm going to get some sleep, just behave you two." Tai said as he walked into his room. 

"Kari?" Tk asked as Tai left. 

"Yeah Tk." Kari said.

"Does Tai still love Sora?" Tk asked.

******

Izzy got home after computer class, when he got home he went online. He was hoping that he could get some homework done. Just than the phone rang. "Hello, Izzy speaking." Izzy said politely.

"Hi Izzy it's Mimi." Mimi said.

"Hey Mimi, can I help you." Izzy asked.

"Yeah…do you wanna do something later?" Mimi said quietly.

"Sorry, I got homework." Izzy said.

"What! Than fine put homework before me. Bye!" Mimi yelled as she hung up the phone.

*****

"You digidestins, I will get my revenge on you. When you least expect it, I will bring you to my world and destroy you all." Said a voice with an evil laughter at the end.

**To Be Continued**

I hope you like this story, if you do than tell me than I will put up Chapter2 to the story. I was asked by Candy the writer of "When You Have No Place To Run" if I could take the rest of her stories, and put it up here since she couldn't go on the internet anymore. Tell me if you want me too.


End file.
